Do you love me, now that I love your band?
by I want to see you fly
Summary: Jonas Fanfic. Amelia is forced to go to her best friends favorite band's concert. What will become from this doom? Is it good or bad! Read and Review! I update quickly!
1. Chapter 1

Sorry I don't like you like that

"Do I really have to go?" Amelia sighed.

"Yes you do! We are front row, and I don't want to be with anyone but you. Can you at least PRETEND to enjoy the show?" Asked Vivica.

"Fine fine. I'll go but only because I love you!" She replied.

"Score 1 for Viv!" She shouted

Amelia sighed, tomorrow was going to suck. It was a Tuesday, and there was a stupid JONAS BROTHERS concert tomorrow that her friend mysteriously got front row tickets to. I guess, no one really likes them that much.

"I'll call you when I get home from school to get you ready, ok?" said Vivica.

"OK, but I am not going to guarantee me answering the phone!" Said Amelia as she bounded onto her bus.

Amelia sat down and took out her iPod, then she realized that it wasn't her iPod… it was Vivica's. It was all her evil plot for her to get hooked on the Jonas Brothers, but oh no Vivica was NOT going to brain wash Amelia into the whole 'Jonas Mania'. They were just another boy band that was going to go out of style in a year or two. And all of the hundreds that Vicky would be spending are going to go to waste.

Amelia soon arrived home, she sat her backpack down by the door and kicked off he converse. It was 2: 30. She sighed and put Vicky's iPod on her iPod dock to listen to these boys music. She had them before but Vicky had just insisted on her knowing all the words to all the songs or else she would probably get jumped at the concert. So Amelia listened to Australia, which she thought had just the weirdest lyrics. I mean, _Australia_ what the heck, whatever. Oh well, she loved the drums in the song though. That's all she had liked from these boys so far though. The next song that played was 'When you look me in the eyes' which was cheesey but whatever. She looked up the lyrics online and sang along to the whole song. She sighed and heard the opening of Take a Breath. Now that was her type of music, but over time the song just had lost all the repect that it had first gained, it got to popish for her tastes. After the 2nd chorus of the song, she heard the phone ring and rushed to the kitchen to answer it.

What do know, guess who it was!  
"hey babe!" Said Amelia into the receiver.

"Yo yo yo!" replied Vivica (Vicky).

"How's life going for you?"

"Just peachey, found my surprise?"

"Let me guess, a Jonas filled iPod?!"

"YES! You listening and in love yet?"

"No, but I am listening to them! I kinda like a little bit but not much. Trust me though, by show time it will all be stuck in my head. Not that I am going to LOVE them or anything stupid like you said"

"Whatever your going to be a crazed fan with OJD one day!"

"OJ what?"

"OJD! Basically a Jonas disease. You know. Eh I am not going to ever start"

"I am going to get on AIM. Talk to you on there, my sister will be home soon and you know how much she is on the phone!"

"haha no joke. Getting on now"

By the time Amelia had hung up and walked over to the computer there was an IM from BlondeBBYYY. (DON'T IM PLEASE. I don't know if it is a real SN lol)

BlondeBBYYY: hey gurllll

Sportykick34: YO!

BlondeBBYYY: so you picked out your outfit yet?

Sportykick34: Nope. But I will wear those new black skinnys and then maybe my green shirt

BlondeBBYYY: Wear it to school tomorrow; we are going straight to the concert. My mom will pick us up from school

Sportykick34: will do! And GIMMEE BACK MY IPOD

BlondeBBYYY: Chill Chill, I totally will! Don't worry about it so much. Haha

Sportykick34: yeah whatever

BlondeBBYYY: I didn't know you liked death metal so much, that is ALL that is on your iPod… other then HANNAH MONTANA?!

Sportykick34: What can I say? I like Miley Cyrus!

BlondeBBYYY: Alrighty then, that's not weird…

Sportykick34: I CAN DANCE to all her music. Ok shut it miss JONAS.

BlondeBBYYY: Oh don't get me started ;) Call me tonight though, I will talk to you then. Little bro needs to do his HW now. BLEH!

Sportykick34: ttyl3

_BlondeBBYYY went away_

Amelia stood up, and walked over to her closet. Spotting the clothes that she was going to wear, she grabbed them and then put them on her door, for tomorrow. She then listened to the Jonas Boys non- stop for the rest of the night. On repeat. Its just like being sent to hell.

She broke out her geometry textbook around 8 and did her homework, while being able to sing the all the songs that had come up. She fell asleep around 10 and then woke up about 5.

She rolled out of bed and it had dawned on her that she forgot to call Vivica. CRAP. Oh well, I'll be seeing her at school anyway. Amelia walked over to where her cell phone was plugged into the wall and sent a quick text to Vivica explaining why she didn't call.

She hopped in the shower and then did her hair and makeup, got ready for school and was out the door at 6: 40 to go catch the bus for school.

Amelia ran over to Vivica right after she stepped off the bus and hugged her.

"hey was there anything important you needed to tell me?"

"Kinda, but its all cool now. My mom is going to be here in 6th period and take us out early so that we can stop at your house in case you needed anything and so we can brush our teeth and fix our hair, etc. Since we have to dress to impress"

Amelia snorted and then said "ok, whatever!"

Vivica snapped back with "Oh get over it! You will love the concert"

"Alright Vivs"

Then the bell rang. Vivica ran off and yelled "text ya!"

Amelia rolled her eyes and smiled, she was crazy and she was her best friend. Amelia slowly walked into her first period English class and sat down, texting her best friend the whole time and not paying attention to Miss. Goober anyways. Her real name obviously wasn't Miss. Goober but Amelia never was nice to her teachers.

Amelia and Vivica went throught their days and then 6th period rolled around. Half way through class the speaker buzzed and Amelia was to be signed out of class. She said "YES" under her breath and walked out of the classroom without another word.

She walked over the office and spotted her BFF and her mother waiting. "hey Ma!" yelled Amelia.

"Yo!" Said Vivica's mom.

Vivica's mom was always the coolest, in elementary you always wanted to be in her field trip group and she was totally cool when Vicky wanted to go out with a guy. She was the best mom ever, even better then Amelia's mom. Who in all reality was pretty rad to but she was always busy busy busy! With work or her siblings, everything had to be doen by someone and it was usually her mom who was up to it. Since Vivica and Amelia had grown up together, she was always at her house and talking on the phone or IM with her. They were really close because Amelia's mother and Vivica's mother had been best friends through high school and stayed in contact their whole lives.

Eventually they had crossed pathes when moving in next door to each other after college. But Amelia's family moved a little while away, since that had found a better house that was in a much better location for Amelia's parents work. But the family's had and will always be closely knit.

Soon the three had walked out to Vicky's mom's car and were strapped in, and ready to go. They went straight to Amelia's house were they brushed there teeth and re-did there hair. Soon everyone was out and ready to go have a good time. (YES, vivica has a tooth bruch at Amelias house lol)

Vivica's mom dropped them off at the Arena were the concert was at 3: 30. She waved goodbye and told Amelia to make sure her daughter called her after the concert, so that she could come get them. Vivica screamed and went over to the big tour bus and stared at it in awe.

"I wanna go in it!" She said happily.

"That would be so cool to live in" Said Amelia.

"yeah man! That would SO be the best."

"Too bad we cant"

The show was set to start at 7 and the doors would open at 5: 30 (ignore the weird times).

But of course Vivica had special passes to get in early, they were VIP so she got to see the sound check and get stuff signed.

So they were going in at 4.

After wandering around a bit, it was 4. They walked to the big guy checking VIP things and waved them through, the sound check was amazing (for Vivica) even though not much really went on. Soon though, meeting her favorite 3 boys was to happen.

But, when that time rolled around Amelia really had to go pee. So Vivica told Amelia to call her when she was done, since she was definitely not going to miss this chance, to meet the boys of her dream.

Vivica met them, well shook there hands, got hugs, and got everything signed. She got her vip thing signed, her book, shirt, necklace, hand and her phone signed then ran off to go meet Amelia, who still had not called.

She called Amelia's phone, "Yo!" said Amelia.

"Hey where are you?" Asked Vivica.

"Right behind you" she turned around and there she was.

They both hung up and chatted, then the girls got shooed outside to wait.

It was 5: 15 when they got out, so they just stood by the doors for the time to come.

Here was the problem, when the time did come… they couldn't get in.

"WHAT DO MEAN THESE TICKETS ARE FAKE?!" Yelled Vivca.

"They are copies"

"I bought them off of ticketmaster, here I even have the receipt!"

"Well then they must have sold them twice"

Soon security and a group of other people were standing around the girl almost in tears and her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon security and a group of other people were standing around the girl almost in tears and her best friend.

"Well we have to let them in, and go to where there seats are" said the head of security.

"But then we don't have the space for the other people" said someone else.

"Well…"

Amelia was letting her eyes wander since she didn't know what to think of the whole situation she was in now. She saw 3 cute boys approaching, and wondered to herself why there were even boys here at all. Then it dawned on her, those were _the_ boys. The Jonas Brothers.

"What's going on here?" Asked Joe.

"These girls here have front row tickets, but looks like ticketmaster accidentally sold these seats twice. The other girls are already in there." Said some big buff guy.

"Just give these two backstage passes or something, we can't disappoint them and turn down there seats. Isn't this venue sold out?" Said Kevin.

"Well looks like oversold…" Said Amelia.

"Fine, here take these backstage pass things, we will get you chairs back there" Said the big buff guy.

"Amelia, this is the best day of my life" said Vivica

"Weirdest day of mine" said Amelia.

"So your… Joe right?" said Amelia pointing at Kevin.

"No… I am Kevin" he pointed out his brothers and named them as well

"Its weird that someone with front row seats doesn't know every detail about our lives" said Joe.

"Yeah" agreed nick.

"I'm only here for her" Said Amelia pointing at her bestie. "This is my bestest friend in the whole world, Vivica. She loves you guys" continued Amelia.

"Hi" Said Vivica.

"Nice to meet you again" Said Joe.

"yeah, its cool to be here you know…" she mumbled off.

"yeah, well I hope you guys enjoy the show. Maybe we hang out after or something, or maybe even during lockdown" said Nick.

Amelia pushed the brown hair out of her face and asked Vivica if she wanted to. Vivica of course nodded a lot and then smiled.

"Looks like we are" Said Amelia.

"Speaking of lockdown. Looks like we better get backstage, before the girls notice us and it starts without us!" Said Joe.

The big guy led all of the 5 teens backstage (well you know other then kev since he is older but whatev).

-yeah I know its unrealistic and all but I just felt like writing -

"So you guys seriously took all the effort to get front row seats and then… had to deal with that?" Said Kevin.

Vivica finally started talking. "yeah it took a lot of practice on our timing and skills but I guess it ended up working out in the end! Backstage passes, a dream come ture!"

"That's pretty sweet" Said Nick "So you really don't like us that much, huh Amelia?'

"It's not that I don't like you. Its just your music isn't up to my usual standards. But I have to admit the drumming in Australia is awesome" Said Amelia.

"Hah that's all nick" Said Joe

"Well, you're a very good drummer nick. I wish I could hear more of that" She said

"Well we do have a drum battle thing in our set. Its just for fun, for our fans." Said Kevin.

"Well I can't wait! That is going to be the best part of the show. I can't believe I am saying this but I think this is going to be a very good concert" Said Amelia.

"Jeez… harsh" Said Vivica.

"Ouch" Said the brothers at once.

Kevin said "Well we have _got_ to get to the lockdown room now but we will see you after the show for sure, and maybe in between sets or something"

"Sweet, later!" said Vivica

"Bye" Said Amelia.

Once the boys left, the girls set into a rough whispering session since they were still waiting to be assisted to were they will see the show and stuff.

"JEEZ Amelia you were being really mean!"

"Hey at least I know they aren't sissy's now and I can be super sweet"

"Fine whatever. Sometimes I just don't understand you"

"Well, I am hard to understand."

"Yeah you are, well are you ready?"

"I think I am"

They were met by a regular looking guy with brown hair who set them out two chairs on the side stage were they could see fairly well. Also, they were right in the action. Vivica was living it up, or should I say living the dream. While, Amelia was stoked just to see any band from this angle, and to see all the behind the scenes action that was going on. Soon the opening bands started to play and the girls were rocking out, they were at a concert they had to have some fun even if it was to some bands that they may have heard one or two songs from. Who cares? Its all about the music, no?

Vivica whispered jokes or little comments throughout the show until she say the Jonas Brothers logo and the little kids of the future thing go up. They Amelia started at Vivica, awestruck at how awestruck she was. So she looked at the stage to see the cool graphics and then the curtain fall to show the boys that the crowd went wild for.

They started up there set with a lot of energy, and that doubtful girl backstage really enjoyed it. She almost looked like she was having more fun then Vivica.

Vivica pulled out her camera and started taking random shots of the boys and screaming, singing along etc. While Amelia was just dancing around a little bit and singing under her breathe.

Once Australia came on, Amelia was screaming out the words and watching Nick on the drums. He happened to take a glance at the two adoring fans on the sidelines and flashed a smile. The girl's hearts melted and they sighed. No matter what, that was one of the cutest smiles ever. Vivica turned to Amelia, "You saw that right, it wasn't my imagination?"

"Oh no it wasn't and it was AMAZING"  
"Oh and from the doubter I see!"

"Oh I don't care anymore, these guys are awesome!"

"Now you know!"

They laughed and enjoyed the rest of the show while singing along and dancing.

The boys said goodnight to the millions of screaming girls out there and then ran off stage.

"So what did you think?" Asked Kevin.

"Amazing, best show EVER" Said Vivica

"I have to admit, no matter how much I doubted you guys. That show was amazing, you guys were so energized and into it. I can't say anything bad about it. I positively loved the whole gig. You guys might just be my next myspace song!" She laughed.

"Well I am flattered" said Joe.

"Changing lives, one fan at a time" Said Nick with a shy smile, obviously joking.


End file.
